Ally's New Intern
by DMLVT6963
Summary: Ally McBeal is busy in a case that seems to be throwing eveyone in different directions. Ally especially when she is stuck with a familiar face who at one time got her arrested for Statutory Rape because of their mature relationship on an online chatroom.


Ally sat at her desk at work staring at her computer screen. **Thunderthighs**, had responded to her recent question.

"Sure. How about 2night?"

She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing but she definitely enjoyed the time she had spent conversing with this man, of 33 years, but that all changed within the next 24 hours. She had found herself in a sticky situation, as she herself for the first time was in her courtroom as a predator rather then a lawyer. Taking the stand to her statutory rape case which was partly her fault, had put a lot of strain on her that day.

She had not forgotten about the young man who was only four days from being seventeen. His piercing blue eyes and his enticing golden brown complexion that made her mind race with the most inappropriate pleasures. Sure he had been under the aged, but she had not known that when they had wrote to each other for those exciting four months. The most private discussion of what he wanted to do to her, and how he would make it last made her aroused beyond words, but she felt so ashamed on the outside after the hearing had been dismissed, although she refused to ignore the feeling he had once ignited within her.

Fourteen months later,

"Ally, you need to take a vacation."

"What? Why?" Ally asked in concern as she power walked down the hallway inside of the courthouse.

"You've spent to many hours on your cases these last few months." Renee complained to her friend who had been working herself into the ground, "I mean you barely even date anymore."

"I do too." Ally stated in a baffled defense as she stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, yeah? When was the last time you went out with a man?"

"Well, I dated Billy for a while."

"Girl, that was months ago and he left the state. Try again.."

"Well, I- I have just been busy, that's all. I just haven't had any time to find a guy."

"Well maybe if you didn't work so much you might have a chance."

"Look, I'm just not eager to- become involved with another man. It takes to much time and energy out of me."

"So, what you need is some good company without any strings attached." Ally looked at Renee in awe as she searched for words in her mind for a retort.

"I am not going to sleep around with a man."

"Why not, if he's single and you're single and you both enjoy it. As long as it's a stable and healthy attachment. No fouls.

"Yeah." Ally snorted in laughter, "and where am I going to find him at?"

"That's a good question." Renee smiled and dropped the conversation since she could tell they had hit a wall with that possibility.

That evening, a familiar young man had walked into the courthouse for the second time of his life. Desperately searching for the woman he had become so attracted to a year ago. Things had changed in the last year, for instance; he was enrolled at the University of Boston and lived on campus as well, as a legal adult and was about to receive an internship at Cage and Fish Law Firm. He was hoping to see her before his time started at the firm for the next three months of his semester in college.

Chris had been an exceedingly high academic student while in high school with a taste of great sex and beautiful older woman. He had taken college courses in high school his junior and senior year, which only helped him further himself to his degree at the age of 18. There was a lot about Chris that the court had not known about him, neither had Ally.

The woman his age didn't attract him mentally, only sexually and as much as he wanted to enjoy sexual experiences, he wanted to convey with a woman on more then just that level. He wanted not just her body to turn him on, but her mind. Wisdom, age and beauty was his interest. None his age could offer what he looked for in a woman. Ally was different. Here was this woman who before he knew what a beautiful, sexy and funny woman she was, he had so much intrigue with her as their conversations had been about intelligent books, law and passionate arts. She enjoyed similar music and a future career and her mind was on the level he wanted for himself. She was what he wanted, and he knew that he had an effect on her the night they had met at the Café.

"Hi, I'm Chris Emerson." He said quietly to the receptionist.

"The young internship." a man said as he walked up to him. Chris immediately turned to him.

"I'm Mark." he said as he reached outward to shake Chris's hand.

"Hi, I'm Chris." he smiled brightly, "So where do I go?"

"Very eager." Mark stated as he walked past Chris to escort him to the office he would find most of his time in, because of the lawyer that Mark had assigned him to.

"I'm originally suppose to take you under my wing, but I have a few business meetings to attend to and then I have to leave for a court date tomorrow." Mark explained himself to Chris who was listening intently as they walked down the hallway.

"I've trusted to put you in the hands of one of my partners. She's a great lawyer- rather neurotic…" he said trailing off. Chris looked at him with confusion as they stopped midway in the hall caused from a disruption that occurred from behind them.

"That was horrific." Ally whined as she stalked off down the hall towards Mark and remarkably familiar young man.

"It could have been worse." John said with a sarcastic upbeat.

Ally, stopped to turn around with a glare. A simple glare that shut John up. Her attention was back on Mark who was approaching her.

"Ally, I have an internship for you."

"Oh no." John said softly in shock.

Ally stood in awe as she stared at the young, beautiful face that she had once found herself attracted to for just a brief psychotic moment. Although it had been a little over a year, she still remembered those eyes.

"Oh no?" John said in worry.

"What?" Mark asked, looking back at John.

"What?"

"Nothing. He said nothing." Ally broke the awkward conversation that was about to come to a head. Her smile was big and innocent as she looked at Mark. She could feel the eye contact on her skin as she stood in front of him. Her small petite figure wrapped in a black mini dress and a purple blazer that had a soft shine to the material. Her long blonde hair framed around her face as she ignored looking at Chris who couldn't seem to get enough of her appearance.

"I don't get it."

"Why am I taking him?" she asked in vain.

"Because I can't." Mark argued knowing where this could go with his colleague.

"I don't think this case is appropriate for him and aren't you in high school?" John stuck his two sense into the matter.

"I'm sorry but do you know this boy?" Mark asked catching onto what seemed to be history.

"No." Ally, stated a little bit more aggressively as she turned to John who stood about a foot behind her to the side.

"No. I was just complaining. I'm aggravated." he surrendered with his hands up, backing off from Ally's warning in her voice.

"Tell me about it." Nelle moaned as she walked past John, "I have to see you everyday and I can't seem to remove the vile vision of your slacking package out of my mind. I think you might have damaged me for good."

"Well, then my pride in life has just been succeeded and you have a lot of nerve you soul sucking skank." John coaxed the words out of his mouth without any hesitation.

"Perhaps you should take care of that problem" she teased pointing down to his groin, "before you defend yourself." John could barely get another word in, she had turned on her heel and strutted off around the corner. If there was anything Nelle was good at, it was getting under John's skin. He felt the furry stir as he decided to continue the riff and follow her.

"Other way." Ally stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Yeah, and can we please keep you private affairs in private." Mark added.

"Private? It's not private. She's not even private. How do you keep something private when it's not private" John complained.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with her." Ally retorted with a wide-eye expression.

"Ally you might want to check your own affairs before you start counseling me on mine." John smarted off making a point as he looked at Chris who stood next to Mark in complete disbelief and amusement. Ally, looked down from the corner of her eyes and ignored the urge to look at the person he was subtly referring to.

"Well, if you're finished I need Ally's attention for a minute." Mark interrupted the spat between the two of them and with that John walked off leaving them to business. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"Of course not." Ally answered, "Not a problem at all."

"Good, then he's all yours." Mark stated as he turned around to leave.

Ally laughed hesitantly, as she tried to shake off his choice of words, "He's not all mine but I will take on your little project."

"Thanks Ally." Mark smiled at her and turned the corner.

Ally walked through a great double dark brown door, which was the entrance to her office. Following behind her was Chris who had yet not said a word to her, as she kept her mind preoccupied with her thoughts and case. She refused to have a conversation with him because she knew what could occur.

"What in the world?" Ally's eyes squinted in surprise as she noticed the dozen red roses centered on her messy desk. The room was dim as the blinds were also closed not allowing any of the sunlight in.

"You have an admirer." Chris retorted by the vision upon her desk. Ally heard him from behind her but she didn't turn around. Instead she shrugged off the roses and walked passed her desk towards her window. Opening the blinds just enough for a stream of sunlight to brighten the room.

"So I'm working a case that's particularly not making sense."

"What is it?" Chris asked with honest interest.

"A murder case but it's strange because the victims wife is pleading rape."

"Why is that strange?" Chris looked at her with an arched eyebrow. He didn't see what was so odd about the case so far.

"By her husband." Ally turned towards him making eye contact with those deep bright blue eyes that she lost herself in once before.

"And the victim?"

"He's dead." Ally stated simply as she took a seat in her leather chair. Hidden behind the vase of red roses, Chris contemplated on the case. Part of him was taken back by it just as much as she was.

"So I think I'm going to have you file this mess of mine before I take you into the courtroom, perhaps you'll finish before I have to go back." she said as she chewed on her pen and shifted through papers.

Chris made himself comfortable in the desk chair in front of her and moved the vase towards the left hand side of the desk, to reveal her with a pen in her mouth. The idea made him quiver deep inside as he watched her tongue play with the tip of the pen which was balancing on her lips.

"Damn it! I can't find anything." She exclaimed letting the pen fall from her mouth.

"Can I help you?" Ally looked up to see his sincere offer. He seemed willing to do a great job as an intern. She mildly remembered how he had an interest in Law when they first started their online affair. She caught her mind roaming towards other sensitive areas, for instance his mouth. Those tempting luscious lips were calling out to hers. She wanted to taste them, to feel them on her skin. Shaking her head she cast the thought from her view.

"Yeah, file these and if you come across a record for Sharon McCreast return it to me."

"Alright."

"I'm going to go take care of something." Ally said getting up and walking out of her office, leaving Chris by himself. Alone- in her office. Chris didn't even have a slight desire to go through her desk looking for personal items, as he made his way to her leather chair she had been sitting in. He could smell her perfume that lingered in the exact spot, a sweet scent of jasmine, vanilla and lavender left him with an ache to inhale her scent against her skin. Her outfit was fitting enough for her, as she had amazing long legs that drove him wild with want. To touch her knees, to trail his hands along side of her thighs, as he pressed against her between them. It was dangerous being her intern because she was pure lust rather then work. He felt his hormones arousing each time he looked at her.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Chris reached for the note that was placed within the roses that stood in front of him on the desk. Looking back at the door for a brief second, he took it upon himself to read it.

_To, Ally, _

_My heart aches for you, as I fight the urge of telling you just how much you mean to me. _

_Perhaps, this effort will help me learn my chances of telling you._

_From, Someone close._

Chris stared at the note that he held between two of his fingers. A deep emotion drove deep into his core, as the thought of another man longed for Ms. Ally Mcbeal. This was definitely a feeling he had experienced before, but not quite as aggressive. Heat fumed over him, slowly starting from the center of his stomach, and gradually heating up over his body. His skin slightly became overheated, as he tugged at his tie that was neatly done below his neck. A suit had become the most uncomfortable attire at the moment. Chris stood up, loosening up his tie as he took hold of a pile of folders and began filing them away in their chronological and alphabetical order.

Ally walked a little quicker down the corridor towards the lounge where she would find Elaine. A beautiful petite colleague of hers, who sported a blonde feisty short hairstyle. She had rather a quiet and friendly presence that was easy to communicate with. Of course, she was not Ally's best friend Renee, but she wasn't one to bud into someone's personal life. Ally needed someone to talk to, she had to talk to someone, or else she'd go crazy. Practically running in her slick black four inch sandals that shaped her ankles spectacularly, as she tried to keep herself looking casual as former employees gave her inquisitive gazes while passing by. Slamming her hands on the door around the corner, inches away from her chest and torso, she pushed with full force and closed it, barricading her body against it.

"Elaine, I have a problem." Ally stated breathlessly, standing with her arms and back pressed against the oak door.

"That's typical."

"What? Oh, shut up!" Ally snapped, walking towards her and sitting down in the chair opposite from her. Elaine just smiled and shook her head.

"What's wrong today?" Elaine asked amusingly, placing her pen down and folding her hands in front of her on top of her paper work that sat beside a bowl of pasta salad.

"That intern of mine is a problem."

"Already? Wait, you have an intern? Since when?" Elaine exclaimed, leaning in for more juicy information.

"Look, Renee cannot, under any circumstances know about Chris."

"Chris? Computer Chris?" Elaine started to smile.

"It's not like that, but yes."

"He's your intern?"

"Since this morning. Mark dumped him on me."

"Does Mark know about Chris?"

"No. Why would Mark know anything about Chris?"

"Well, he knew about the situation." Elaine explained.

"Well, he may know about the situation, but he doesn't know Chris was the situation."

"What are you going to do?" Elaine laughed, letting her thought process go the direction Ally had been ignoring all morning.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, sure." Elaine teased, picking up her fork and taking a bit from her lunch.

"I'm serious. I'm observing his work as he works under me and -" Ally stopped immediately as Elaine cut her off,

"Ha! Works under you, huh? How's that going?"

"Elaine, I am trying to make things rational and you're not helping!" Ally rambled with high tensions, as Elaine just smiled and took another bit of her lunch.

"Alright, alright." Elaine laughed trying to swallow her food, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Do I have anything to worry about?" Ally asked after a pause.

"First off, how old is he now?"

"Uh… 18." Ally's eyes were closed when she answered Elaine. Realizing how close to home that was. He was practically a child still.

"Ooh- It's safe though." Elaine answered simply, pulling back from leaning over the table.

"Safer then before."

Laughter erupted out of Elaine again, "Well yeah, he was what?- 16?"

"I know. I know." Ally, moved her head from side to side, then looking at Elaine with a sly look.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking." Elaine, grinned and shook her finger at Ally, "I need to see this guy."

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about." Ally smiled, in denial, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Where is he? You're office?" by this time Elaine had trashed her meal, and was walking out of the lounge.

"No!" Ally squealed, running after her. Her high pitched voice was enough to cause a distraction, as she pulled Elaine by the wrist, "You stay away from that room." she warned to an amused blonde colleague of hers.

"Oh, come on." Elaine pleaded with a baby face, "Just a look."

Closing her eyes as she exhaled a deep breath, she surrendered, "Fine," Elaine smiled and turned around, only to be turned again, "but just a look." With all agreed, Ally and Elaine walked down the corridor together with total control.

"Hey, ladies." Richard greeted as he walked past them, only to notice suspicion as they silently greeted him back. Ally made no eye contact and Elaine on the other hand, smiled but ignored verbal confrontation.

"Hey, um- what's going on?" Richard asked, coming up from behind them.

Back in Ally's office, Chris had finished filing the files, only to not come across the folder Ally had requested. Closing the loud filing drawer, which rattled the silence in the room. Chris turned his head towards her desk as he thought where the file could have been misplaced. Noticing a small white card, which included the note of Ally's admirer had been laying on the desk where he sat it down. A conversation in the distance was muffled but stirred him as he rushed towards her desk and placed the note back in the roses when the door opened. Spinning on his heel, to quick to notice that it had fallen out of place, he made eye contact with Ally who walked in by herself.

"Wow." She said in disbelief, as she walked towards him, "You moved fast."

"What?" Chris asked, realizing what she meant, "Oh, yeah, pretty easy job."

"Uh-huh." she looked at him, then back over her desk. He watched her, as her eyes examined over her things.

"Where's the mens room?" Chris asked.

Ally turned gracefully, and pointed at her doorway. "On the left."

Ally couldn't help but feel wierd... like he knew something she didn't. Looking back at her desk she noticed a small white folded card that, assuming belonged in the roses.

"He is cute." Elaine hushed the words as she rushed towards Ally's side, who looked back at her uncertain of what was going on anymore here at work.

"Who gave you the roses?" Elaine asked in a serious tone, as Ally's eyes read over the words in dark blue ink and realized that someone was watching her, and it wasn't just Chris whose eyes were on her.

* * *

><p>I'm originally a Channy writer... But I'm bored with the relationship and I saw an episode of Ally McBeal with guest apperance by Jonathan Taylor Thomas, and she got arrested fot having sexual cummunication with him, who was It was very funny, and I loved it and I'm on a JTT thing right now. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are any errors, I'm tired and I tried going over it but I've delayed this for too long and I'm too excited. :)<p>

READ and REVIEW PLEASE.

DMLVT6963


End file.
